Start of Something New
by Cyber Kitti
Summary: Friendship isn't about deserving. It's about chances. A hand reaches out. An offer of friendship given. Noriko, this time takes it. Will it be the start of a new friendship between Noriko and Davis? Davis/Noriko if you want to see it like that.


_Hey everyone! So I decided to write Davis/Noriko for the One Ship Boot Camp because of the lack of fics for the couple. This uses the prompt 'embrace' in a metaphoric way and is mostly in Noriko's point of view. The story is also loosely inspired by this song lyric "This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you"_

* * *

She really had the worst luck ever, didn't she? Even though everything that had happened with the digimon was over with, it was just her luck that she had ended up going to the same school as the people she had once tried to hurt. Of course, they didn't hold any grudges against her.

 _Either they're too kind or too naïve._

She didn't deserve to be forgiven. She could have hurt them or done something worse to them, if MaloMyotismon hadn't been defeated when he had.

"You know, you shouldn't think about it so much," A voice interrupted causing Noriko to jump slightly and looked to see Davis Motomiya standing there. She hadn't spoken to him much, despite the fact that he had tried many times to speak with her.

Even now, she made to turn away when Davis's hand came to rest against her shoulder.

"Wait, don't go," Davis said. "I just want to talk. I mean, it can't be that fun being alone can it?"

Noriko had to stare at the boy. She didn't understand. Despite her constant attempts to push him away, he just didn't quit and kept on trying to approach her. What did she need to do? Wear a sign? She understood he was just trying to be kind to her, but why?

"Why?" she whispered. "After everything that happened, after the way I treated you and your friends, why do you still keep trying to reach out?"

Davis didn't speak for a moment and Noriko wondered if she had rendered the boy speechless. Thinking he wouldn't say anything, she made to turn away when he suddenly spoke.

"I don't want anyone to be alone," Davis said. "A friend of mine went through the same thing and his heart was almost destroyed because he didn't have friends. Because he was lonely. He did bad things because he was sad, because he was alone." He sighed. "We had to defeat him. And he still regrets the things he did. I just…I don't want you to go through the same." He looked at Noriko, staring into her eyes causing her to squirm a little at the look.

"But I don't really deserve your friendship," Noriko muttered, although her own gaze wavered and she averted it, looking to the ground instead.

Davis shrugged. "Friendship isn't really about deserving. I want to be your friend but if you really don't wanna give it a try, I can't really force you." He squeezed Noriko's shoulder as he still had a hand on it.

Noriko shifted. She had no idea what to say. She wanted friends as being alone got really lonely, especially since Punimon was in the Digital World right now. The gates had closed six years ago after the defeat of MaloMyotismon and she had to admit, while she had become pen-pals with Keiko Kurata, it wasn't the same, considering she had moved to another city.

"I want to," she admitted, feeling her face flush pink. "I want to make friends but I don't really know how to."

Davis laughed. "Well, the first step is to try and let people in. People can't help you and be friends with them, if you don't try and let them in." He paused for a moment, as if thinking about something before holding out his hand. "Here, why don't we become friends and I'll teach you! I'm an awesome friend to have, just ask Ken!"

Noriko blinked as he said that so openly. _Gosh, he's so simple-minded._ Seeing his cheerfulness though did bring a smile to her face. It was almost as if his optimism was contagious. Seeing the genuine offer, she decided it couldn't hurt to give friendship a try. Davis seemed like such a nice person after all. She reached out her own hand, taking hold of Davis's and a small laugh left her.

"You're rather persuasive you know that?" Noriko said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Davis blinked. "I'm what?" He sounded lost suddenly causing Noriko to giggle. He honestly didn't know what that meant.

Noriko smiled. "You're good at convincing."

The confusion seemed to vanish from Davis's eyes when Noriko clarified. "Oh!" He laughed. "Yeah, my friends say that too. Now come on! They've been wanting you to join us for awhile!"

Noriko hesitated and the brunette felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. She knew she had agreed to be Davis's friend, but hanging around in a group with the others, she didn't think she was ready for that. "Um…"

"Oh don't worry," Davis assured her. "It's just Ken and Kari over there at the moment and they're both super-nice! TB is doing something in the computer room with Yolei and Cody." He placed both his hands on Noriko's shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Hey. Trust me ok?"

Noriko's heart skipped a beat as Davis looked into her eyes and all she could manage was a nod. There was something in his eyes that made her believe every word he said that and for now, that was enough for her to go with him.


End file.
